It Starts With Pain
by Fantasif
Summary: "Loser" "Whore" "Useless" That is what Sakura Haruno has been called since she started Highschool, and to some point she is starting to believe the harsh nicknames. In the meantime she gets beaten up every day, and no one cares. There's no way of healing such a broken girl, right? A oneshot for the memory of Obito Uchiha, a lost Hero untill the end.


**Hello again out there. This is my very first finished highschool fanfic, and even though it is only a very short oneshot, I hope someone out there will read it :p  
****I've made it in order to the new chapter of Naruto Shippuden, where Obito dies.. I'm sorry if any of you didn't know, but I just had to make something from it, because when I read it, I was crying like a baby. No worries, I'm fine again, he'll rest in our hearts, but as any death It Starts With Pain. **

* * *

"Get out of here, Pinkie!"

"Yeah, fuck off loser!"

I felt a push in my back before I stumbled forward, only to face the floor with a loud sound, which I'm still not sure if were my nose or the floor giving in. Not long after I felt another pain, but from the area around my ribs. Probably a kick.

I turned to my back as soon as I was sure I was alone. Trembling all over my abused body, I sat. Feeling slight dizziness I took to my head and was met by something wet. _'Great, and now I'm bleeding.'_ I thought.

As soon as I was standing I headed towards the girl's bathroom. Knowing everyone else was in class, I had it all to myself.

By the time I looked myself in the mirror, I was met with a bruise on and around my nose, and blood running from my forehead. A frown followed. "I'm gonna have to tell my dad I was in a fight again. Sounds fun right?" I giggled shortly at my last comment. _'Who the hell am I talking to anyway..'_ My face fell and I felt the tears pinch behind my eyes.

"No! I'm not that weak!" I almost yelled, before looking myself in the mirror again. _Or am I?_ I decided not to think about it and just get myself washed up.

When I was done, I looked.. Fine. Almost as I looked like when I arrived this morning. With the power of a little makeup, the bruise around my nose was almost gone, and the only thing left was the injury just underneath my hairline.

Then there was the pain from my ribs. I tried standing up straight, but the pain just got even more intense. "Damn, it's definitely broken.." I sighed, took to my ribs and walked out.

"Hey girl! Yeah you with the pink hair!" I turned my head, and I saw a guy from the other end of the hall. Brown spikey hair, dressed in black jeans and a loose T-shirt with some metal-band's logo, and an old bag hanging loose on his left shoulder. He waved to me signaling me to stop. I did.

"What do you want?" I said, loud enough for him to hear me since he was getting closer for each step. "Just leave me alone, whoever you are." I said shortly after and turned my back at him. I heard his footsteps getting longer and harder against the stone floor.

"Just wait up! Let me ask you something for Crist's Sake!" He said, but before I could run away or answer him, he held me back with his hand on my shoulder. His touch was gentle, not rough like what I was used to, but the sudden invasion of my privacy scared the hell out of me, and I turned to him after brushing his hand off me.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, you hear me!? I'm not one you wanna associate with anyway!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't even flinch.

"Look girl, I'm new here. My name is Obito, but call me Tobi that's what my friends call me." He smirked slightly.

"And why would I wanna be friends with you? Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear. Wait, are you hurt?" He reached up to my head to touch were I had been bleeding only moments ago. But I blocked his hand with my own. "I'm fine. Now, leave me alone." I said, turned on my heels and started walking away.

As soon as the guy was out of sight I turned my back to the wall and my legs gave in. The tears started running down my cheeks. _"That's what my friends call me." _That was what he said._ 'Yeah, that's just until he starts hearing the rumors, and then he'll be just like the rest.'_

I heard the bell ringing, and got up. I cleaned my face from tears with the back of my hand, without removing any of the makeup I'd used so long to cover my damaged face with.

Soon the doors opened and people came rushing out from all sides. I decided to go outside, maybe I could be alone, be happy, just a little before reality would come back. I smiled shortly, a painful act though.

The wind made my hair fly as soon as I got out of the building. In my pocket I found my smokes, and I lit one up. Luckily for me, I was the first one to come here, I could actually find a place to sit. And have it all for myself. Normally, when I came out after a fight, or after getting my ass kicked by Sasuke, Ino and whoever wanted to kick me while lying down, there would be nowhere to sit, and people would just laugh and turn their backs at me if I asked someone to move a little.

"What's up Pinkie? I didn't think you would get up so soon." A laughing voice said. I didn't need to turn to know is was Sasuke. Probably followed by Karin.

"Maybe it reminds you of how fast the girls leave your bed Friday night?" I said, inhaling and exhaling a little too confident. He just grumbled something under his breath and pushed me back against the wall. "Real smart Sakura, you really just hate your miserable life, don't you?" His face only inches from mine.

"Listen up Pinkie, earlier was only for the fun of it, but I can make things get really ugly. Don't push your luck." He moved his hand from the spot on the wall just beside my head and let his thumb brush my throat. I stiffened. He knew I hated his touch, he knew full well how his touch scared me.

"Maybe you just like how I touch you, it that it? You love it, Sakura. Don't deny it.." He said, in a whisper this time, while he slowly got closer.

"Get away from me.."

"What did you say?" He gritted his teeth and put more pressure in his grasp around my throat.

"Let go of me!" I yelled and tried to push him away, with no luck though. He just smiled evilly and moved his free hand to my thigh. "Please don't.. Please don't touch me.." I whispered, and for the second time today, I felt the tears pinch to get out. "No Sakura, this time I'm not letting you go.." He whispered in my ear.

"Hey asshole! Let go of her!"

I felt my legs give in the second Sasuke let go of me, and I cried out because of the pain from my ribs. "Ey Sakura, who the hell is your new boyfriend?" Sasuke said and grabbed most of the hair on my head. He pushed my head in the direction of the voice, I opened my eyes only to see Sasuke getting kicked in the face right beside me.

"What the hell! Who do you think you are, do you even know who I am?" Sasuke yelled before a pair of strong arms grabbed his shirt and pulled him all the way up on his toes. I glanced up, expecting to see my dad. But instead, that guy, Obito or Tobi was holding Sasuke in one arm.

"I know exactly who you are, Sasuke Uchiha. You little brad, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" He said in a low husky voice. His face dark and a shadow from his forehead to his chin kept his eyes out of sight.

"How do you even know my name? And how dare you call me a brad!" Sasuke yelled and tried to kick Tobi, but he didn't flinch. Just like when I had yelled at him.

"He knows your name because I told him, brother." Another, dark, and very dry voice came from behind Tobi. It sounded like Itachi Uchiha, but that couldn't be. What was Tobi doing with the schools most popular group? And why would he even use a second on me if he knew that kind of people?

"Brother.. What are you talking about?" Sasuke said, shocked in a low voice.

Tobi let go of him and he landed on his legs. Trembling? "Come" Itachi commanded and Sasuke swallowed and followed his older brother. In the meantime at least half of the school had surrounded us. Tobi sat on the grass in front of me, while another one, Pein, the 'leader' of the group got people out of there.

I gazed down on my hands, they were trembling at least as much as Sasuke's legs a moment ago.

"Sakura. Is that your name?" He asked. I nodded without looking at him. He sighed. "Look at me, come on. I won't hurt you."

"I know." I whispered. "Then why don't you wanna look at me?" His voice was low, almost sad. "I don't understand.. Why do you wanna use even a second on a loser like me..?" I asked, and gazed up at him with the tears floating. It was the first time I had taken the time to look at him. He was really muscular, with a strong jaw, and almost black eyes. In the right side of his face, there were scars. Fading, but there. All in all, he was looking good.

"Why, because I know the most popular people on this school?" He laughed. "I think you're beautiful, you don't deserve to be mistreated like that." I blushed slightly and gazed at my hands again. "Thank you, but no thank you. I can take care of myself." I said and tried to get up a quickly as possible. Which was slow because of the instant pain every time I moved. But I stopped crying though.

"Don't lie to me Sakura. Come, there's still time left till the classes start, let's go find a seat together." He said and held his hand out. My heart skipped a beat. "How can I just trust you like that?" I asked in a low voice. "Because you want to, Sakura. I'm giving you a chance to live, take it!" He grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him to a bench not far from the entrance. In the process I had to take to my ribs again. Those bastards didn't want to stop hurting.

"Look, Tobi..-" – "You remembered?" He cut me off and turned to me, which ended up with me standing way too close to him. "You remembered my name.." He said again. He brushed the backside of his free hand on my cheek and pushed a straw of my hair behind my ear. It was the first time in.. Forever, since anyone had been touching me like that. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Tobi. But.. Just leave me alone, Okay? I'm sorry." I said and turned away from him. In the same time the bell rang, but I had no intension on going to class.

He didn't follow me. Somehow it disappointed me, but I pushed the feeling away. I didn't need some new guy who knew the Akatsuki to have interest in me. I could take care of myself just fine. Right?

I finally got to my locker, took my bag and locked it again. On the front the yellow painting screamed, Whore. I sighed and went to the parking lot once more. Tobi wasn't there, and the disappointed feeling came crawling back, again I pushed it to the back of my head, and went straight to my car. My old Toyota which had been painted with the same yellow painting as my locker. It said, Slut, Whore, Faker, Useless and so on. I sighed. One more evening with washing my car. I sighed heavily, got in the car and drove off.

ooOOOoooOOoOoOOoooOOOoo

The next day I went to school again. First class was Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake. That included Sasuke, Ino, Karin and Deidara, who was a member of the Akatsuki, the popular group Tobi somehow had associated with.

I sighed, what new rumors would appear today after the episode with Tobi and Sasuke would only God know. I could already hear the whispering voices inside my head just by thinking about it. By the time I arrived at the main entrance the bell rang. The last thing I heard before I was pushed inside by the storm of people on their way to class, was Tobi yelling my name. Great, he didn't learn then.

Why didn't that guy just realize that I wasn't going to trust him just like that? After a year of people only lying to me, spreading rumors and beating me up every day, how could I just trust him after a single day? It would be nice with someone who were actually worried about me.. Someone to hold me when the days was most dark. But no, such sweet thoughts didn't exists in my head. '_I'm not going to fall for his tricks'._ I thought while entering the class.

Just when I sat down, another person raised from his chair up front. He had long blonde hair sat perfectly in a high ponytail with half of the remaining hair spreading around the left side of his head. Dark blue jeans hanging loose around his hips, and a hoodie covering his upper body. He smiled friendly at me when he sat down beside me. A seat that was usually never taken, unless we were working in pairs and the teacher had forced someone to work with me. Mostly only Hinata, because she was kind against anyone and anything.

One time she actually tried to befriend me, we hang out sometimes and she was a really nice girl. But she stopped calling me, stopped trying to contact me outside of class. Later I found out that Karin and Ino had been threatening her to stop since day one. But I had to admit, we had been 'friends' for a little over a month, and she was definitely at brave girl not to back down the first time she got threatened.

I sighed and frowned. The guy who sat beside me now was Deidara. A member of the Akatsuki. He was a year younger than the rest of their group and we had different classes together. Inclusive Homeroom.

"Did Tobi force you to this?" I asked without looking at him, I just stared at the teacher, Kakashi Hatake who yet again tried to make Naruto come down. "Nobody forced me, but since everyone else have some sort of interest in you, I might as well find out why. Un."

Some sort of interest? "As far as I know, it's only Tobi.." I said, sighing again just by thinking about him. But somehow just his name made a shiver run down my spine. "Sasuke too. That's why he kept bullying you, because you didn't want him. Un." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "That's what he told Itachi, un."

There went some time before I answered, first off because I didn't pay that much attention to what he said, and second because I simply didn't know what to say.

A sudden flashback from the incident yesterday hit me:  
his hands brushing over my throat, his face so close to mine, him whispering in my ear, and him touching my upper thigh.

I pushed the memories back in my head and turned my gaze at the popular blonde. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked, mostly confused. "Don't you see? All the big news around here are about you, un. Everyone wants a piece of the cake." He said. "Including myself, un."

I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes. I sighed heavily once more. "Well then, you can tell the rest of your group, inclusive Tobi that the cake is gone. There's nothing more for any of you. Now, leave me alone for just a second." With that said, I stood from my seat and walked straight out the door.

Later that day, around lunch-break I decided to leave the school grounds and go to the rooftop. I had skipped the first four classes, because they all included Deidara. I didn't plan on risking my life when I first met Tobi, but somehow I had now pissed of a member of the Akatsuki, and pushed away the first guy to ever save me. To ever show me anything but hatred. I just hoped that he would get my message. The hidden truth behind my harsh choice of words.

"It starts with pain, followed by hate. Fueled by the endless questions no one can answer.. " I slowly sang to myself. "How did you get here and when did it start?" – "What kind of world do we live in, where love is divided by hate.. Selling our souls for no reason, we all must be dreaming this life away.. In a world so cold.."

"Such a beautiful voice.." I turned to the person behind me, and he held up a note. It said: The rooftop. So Deidara did get the hidden message and found the note I left on the table in class. I nodded slowly. I gazed up into his dark, almost black eyes. His brown hair was wet and attached to his head instead of the spikey way it had been sitting yesterday.

I noticed a small drop of blood falling from his hand. I gritted my teeth and reached out to take his hand. But he blocked me. "You're hurt, don't try to hide it." I said, gazing up at him once more. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. I took his injured hand and examined it. "You've been fighting…" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Someone has to protect you.." He whispered. I nodded again even though I had my own opinion.

"You know what?" He asked. "You remind me so much of someone. My little sister, Rin. She died last year, and you remind me so much about her.." His voice was low, but I heard the silent cry deep from his heart. I swallowed hard and nodded.

"She was in a car crash." His voice became darker, like he was regretting something. "She drove off in the middle of the night. We were in a fight, and the last thing she told me was that she hated me." He kept gazing at me, and brushing the back of his hand on my cheek. "I was about to teach her how to drive. But she collided with a truck not far from our house."

I felt tears slide from my eyes even though I couldn't remember crying. He brushed them away with his thump. "But I'm not her.." I whispered.

"I know. But please don't try to stop me from protecting you. The last thing I want is to upset you, but my heart is aching too." He said. Somehow he managed to bring up a smile. I nodded. I couldn't deny him, I wouldn't..

"Please Sakura. Let my heart heal, let me protect you the way I used to protect her.." He whispered. Once more I glanced up at him, he had tears running down his cheeks. In that moment my heart shattered into a million pieces. Up until now, I had restrained myself from getting too close. But the truth was that he tempted me to loosen up, he somehow managed to get under my skin, through my façade. He could touch me without it feeling like knifes on my skin.

"I will." I said and nodded at the same time. "Thank you.." I added and his eyes lightened up. A smiled formed on his lips, and he pulled me into his arms, in a soft hug. For the first time in a while I felt safe. I felt happy.

**For the memory of Obito Uchiha. R.I.P. **


End file.
